Rings of Love
by Master-Magician
Summary: Asuna found her thumb slowly circling a spot on her ring finger. A spot that was missing something very dear.


**Recently I marathoned the entirety of Sword Art Online's first season in the English dub. Definitely my favorite anime of all time, I haven't gotten the second season yet though. **

**This story popped into my head after watching several episodes again, especially the one where you see Kirito and Asuna's in-game wedding rings for the first time. **

**And I apologize if it isn't all that good, I wrote it at 1 in the morning since I refused to stop until I finished it. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Asuna found her thumb slowly circling a spot on her ring finger. A spot that was missing something very dear.

It was a habit she formed ever since escaping the virtual world and coming back to the real one. The ring was never actually there physically, but her mind was so accustomed to the ring that there was a ghostly feeling of the cool metal on her skin being there in reality.

Every day she wished it was back.

Asuna wasn't the only one either, she had caught Kirito out of the corner of her eye on more than one occasion making a similar gesture with his own ring finger. She never called him out on it, he did the same.

To the public world, their official status was boyfriend/girlfriend. But that was just to keep said public off their backs. In Asuna's eyes at least, their marriage was not confined to the virtual world only.

That day back on the balcony of their forest cabin, Asuna realized then that there was only a single man that could ever possess her heart. He was standing beside her with an arm around her and Asuna called him husband.

Kirito was her world, beyond him nothing else mattered. It was the only reason she had been able to overcome the paralysis and leap in front of him to take the deathblow meant for him. It was no lie when she told him that day she would kill herself if he were to die.

A world without her Kirito was one not worth living in.

It had been nagging at Asuna for a while what Kirito thought about their relationship. His question about their marriage being different in the real world made her feel even worse. She needed to finally ask him about it one day. He did love her, of that she was certain. And if he did not think their marriage carried over to reality she could understand that but she needed to know how he felt about the situation.

Asuna had no idea a simple picnic to the park was going to answer all her fears.

It had been an abnormally warm day for this time of year. So much so that Asuna practically begged Kirito to go to the park with her for a small picnic for the two of them. All she had to do was tell him she was cooking and he was almost instantly running out the door.

It could not have been better, her and her Kirito alone together with the warm sunshine of her face. She didn't think she could be any happier.

"Hey umm... Asuna?" Kirito spoke quietly and slowly.

"Hmm? Yes Kirito?" Asuna looked up at him mid-bite of her sandwich.

The raven haired male laughed softly and threw her a smile. It was no secret he liked it when she called him by his avatar name. It was a special privilege only she was allowed. If anyone else did it Kirito would instantly correct them. When asked why Asuna could he would answer simply. "Because I met Asuna as Kirito, therefore she gets exclusive rights."

Asuna always had to hide her giggle when he did that.

The real reason was it was for Kirito's sake. It always reminded him that he was Asuna's hero, forever and always. A fact that always brought a blush to the his face, a sight that Asuna found oh so adorable.

"I kinda got you something." Kirito pulled out a small gray box from his pocket, the tremor in his voice betraying his nervousness.

"You didn't have to..." Kirito silenced Asuna with a finger to her lips.

"I need to do this before I lose my nerve." Holding the box out for her, Asuna gingerly took the object in hand and slowly opened it.

What she saw nearly stopped her heart.

Inside was two small gray rings, both at first appeared to be an unadorned polished silver or aluminum with small differing markings on both. A closer look at the markings revealed they were two names.

Asuna and Kirito.

More than that, the two rings were near perfect replicas of their wedding rings from SAO.

Asuna was speechless as she looked up at Kirito for an explanation, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know it's not much but... for now it's all I can afford." Kirito looked away rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I wish I could bring you our originals but... whoa!"

Whatever Kirito was about to say was interrupted when Asuna launched herself into his arms. His reflexes made him wrap his own arms around her and steady both before she knocked them over into the grass.

Asuna buried her face into his neck as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

"No," Asuna croaked out between heavy breaths. "I love them."

Kirito smiled as he ran his fingers through her long tresses. "I just wanted you to know that to me, you are my wife, always will be."

Asuna pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes, her own brimming with unshed tears. "Really?"

Kirito brought his forehead forward to touch against hers. "Absolutely, now and forever. One day, I'll get you a real engagement ring. One day we'll be able to make that dream wedding of course come true a second time."

Asuna gripped the fabric of Kirito's shirt tightly as a warmth like no other seeping through her chest while she listened to the words.

Asuna quickly tried to wipe her eyes but a hand on her cheek stopped Asuna in her tracks. Kirito gave her another of his dazzling smiles as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. Just like with their first kiss back in SAO, Asuna almost instantly felt herself melting into the feel of his soft lips on her own.

The contact actually made her forget the ring box still in her hand for a moment.

Before she could do anymore with it Kirito took it from her hand and pulled out the metal band with his name on it and gently slipped it onto her ring finger.

In an instant, all her doubts about Kirito vanished alongside that empty feeling on her finger. Not even divine intervention could have wiped the smile off Asuna's face as she ran her finger lovingly over the small ring.

Next, Asuna took the ring with her name and placed it onto Kirito's finger.

Taking his hand in her own, Asuna laced their finger's and squeezed softly. Their two rings rubbing against each other as she did so.

Without pulling their hands apart, Kirito brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. "I love you Asuna."

Asuna's smile outshone the sun. "I love you too Kirito."

* * *

**I'm not really sure how many people are reading Sword Art Online fanfiction, so depending on the reception of this one I may write more. That's why it's so short. **


End file.
